Dancing in the Rain
by Nyxelestia
Summary: Juliet is having a bad day, and Shawn taps into his knight in shining armor complex, or rather, his court jester complex, to cheer her up and show her that life isn't about waiting out the storm, but about learning how to dance in the rain.


_**Dancing In The Rain**_

**A/N:**** Well, this one just kinda popped up from nowhere so I decided to throw it in! ****Really short, I know, but I thought it was decent enough to post. But guess what? My first EVER fanfic without even a _trace_ of angst!**

* * *

Juliet sighed as she entered the station. 

She'd never admit it but she felt rather self-conscious at the moment. This was supposed to be her day off, so she had been lounging around home in jeans and a white sundress, with a white tank top underneath.

Now, she was called in anyway for an emergency arrest…but she hadn't had time to change.

Or even grab a sweater.

And it was raining.

Hard.

So now her dress and shirt were clinging to her body, and her hair was hanging down in tendrils and she felt miserable. Not to mention the fact that the shirt and dress were only _barely_ not-see-through.

And she really picked the wrong day to wear a push-up date bra. But she had been working on this case so hard for so long and she hadn't had a chance to do laundry, so she grabbed the last bra left – her date bra.

_"Look big with without looking fake" my ass,_ Juliet couldn't help but think. She was currently walking through the precinct in her strappy sandals (at least she wasn't in heels) and clutching a bunch of files in her hand.

She set them down on her desk and almost just bent down to write something on one of the files, but then thought to sit down for the next two minutes she'd be writing. When she did, she tugged up on the front of her dress and down on the back.

Did she mention that this dress was spaghetti-strapped and a square cut? A very _low_ square cut?

Even though it was raining, it was actually very warm. And she had accidentally switched on the heater last night and it had been gently heating her place for a long time. Those two combined, she thought she'd be just a tidge-bit impulsive in her clothes ware.

Last time she'd be that impulsive again.

At least the male officers around here were gentlemen – most of them had the decent courtesy to avoid her desk. Even Lassiter walked one desk further than he usually did to grab one of the female officers to hand her some reports she needed to have.

Juliet was happy to quickly leave the station. She got into her car and drove off, before sighing a few blocks over.

She was supposed to call Shawn and tell him they arrested the murderer. He was right, apparently.

But she was too far to go back to the station. She might as well go talk to him herself.

She took a left instead of a right when she got to 32nd street and continued one until she reached the next stoplight.

A few more easy turns later (she had to give Shawn some props – he picked a good location for the office) and she parked quietly out in front of the office.

She heard some rock music coming from inside and slowly walked up, cursing the rain and her fashion choice of the day. She had goose bumps on her skin from the chill, now.

At least her make up was all water proof. She wasn't really wearing any – just some vibrant gold eye-shadow and pink lip gloss (which was another reason why the male officers at the station had courteously avoided her).

She almost knocked on the door the normal way, before remembering Shawn's 'code knock' signifying it would be her.

Juliet tapped it out real quick, and after the rock music turned down a little, the door opened and Shawn cried out, "Jules! I…whoa…what happened to you?"

"Can I come in before I drown in this rain?" She asked, hugging herself tightly. Shawn nodded and quickly ushered her in and shut the door, before immediately guiding her towards the warmer part of the office.

"So," Shawn said. "What brings you to this part of town looking like a drowned retriever?"

"Retriever? Isn't it supposed to be a drowned rat?" Juliet asked. She shivered a little, and practically before she would blink, Shawn was wrapping his suede jacket, which had been resting on the computer chair, around her slender form.

"Don't," Juliet said, already peeling it off. "I'll get it wet-"

"I don't mind," Shawn said. "I don't mind about the jacket. However, I _do_ mind if you're cold."

Juliet smiled, and almost instinctively wrapped the jacket around her a little tighter.

It was still warm.

"Anyway," Shawn said. "Rat are too ugly, and you're too pretty. Golden retriever. At least they, like you, still look pretty when wet."

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that because of the dress," She said, sighing. "I'm not going to deny that a white dress, white tank top, jeans, and the make-up I impulsively chose for today doesn't mix with rain. All the male officers at the precinct at least had the decency to avoid me."

Shawn shrugged, turning away.

He would have to admit in his head, though – while he always had trouble keeping his eyes off of Juliet, it was harder so now than ever before.

"So," she asked airily, making Shawn turn back. "Where's Gus?"

"His pharmaceutical job."

"Oh…well, I just came by to tell you that…well, you were right. It was the ex-girlfriend. The evidence was right where your vision said it would be, and we arrested her. I got called in for an emergency concerning her…that's why. I didn't have time to change."

Shawn smiled, simultaneously easily keeping his eyes on her yet barely keeping from roving lower.

"That's great to hear," Shawn said. The song changed on the boom box in the corner and he turned back to her after glancing at it. "You look more than cold…like miserable."

"Well," she said. "It's been a rather awkward day."

"I imagine so," Shawn said, grinning. Juliet couldn't help but do the same. Shawn always had that effect on people – making everything fun and lighthearted…like murder and homicide for example. He seemed to always make her smile.

She could never figure out why.

"So," he continued a moment later. "Want some hot chocolate or something?" he gestured towards the mini-kitchenette in the office.

"Thanks," Juliet, with less of a 'confused bliss' smile and more of a 'relieved' smile.

Shawn didn't care either way – he just loved to see her smile. He turned around and said, "Have a seat!"

She settled herself into the recliner while Shawn started wandering around to make her some of the much appreciated drink to warm her insides.

"If you want," he continued. "I have TiVo'd Spongebob."

Juliet couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't sure what was funnier – the fact that Shawn's TiVo'd Spongebob, or the fact that she wasn't even remotely surprised by that fact.

"I got some other stuff in there, too, along with whatever Gus TiVo'd."

"Thanks, Shawn," Juliet said. But the music was good, so she relaxed into the recliner and let the sounds of Shawn and the music and the smells of the hot coffee wash over her.

After a blissful eternity, Shawn was handing her some hot coffee while holding his own Styrofoam of the same thing.

She sipped at it quickly and could swear she felt the warmth spread down through her.

"So," Shawn said, sitting on the arm of the chair. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he said, "Day not going so well?"

"Ugh!" Juliet said. "It's just this rain. Drives me insane – I get rain on my off day and now I can't go outside!"

"Yes you can," Shawn said cheekily.

Juliet raised an eyebrow in question as she finished off the cup of hot chocolate. She even shrugged off Shawn's jacket, now feeling rather warm…or maybe hot, it just the cold was canceling it out.

Shawn smiled and said, "Have you ever heard the line, "Why wear a raincoat when you're already wet?"

"You bring that up when I'm soaked and it's raining…why?" Juliet asked.

"It's easy to have fun outside in the rain," Shawn said, spreading his arms wide. "You just have to be open to the possibilities!"

"Thanks, Shawn," she said. "But I don't see how, at the moment."

Shawn smiled.

"Want me to show you?" he asked. Juliet leaned back into the seat.

"I wasn't really going to do anything else except read a new novel of mine," she said. She sighed. "Sure."

Shawn smiled, before unplugging the boom box so it was on batteries.

"Water and shatter proof," Shawn explained. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, and before Juliet knew it, he was running out the door and pulling her along.

And she wasn't resisting, either. She was running along beside him.

And in his other hand, he was carrying in the music player.

"Shawn!" She cried out. "I'm getting soaked!"

"You were already soaked," Shawn said.

"What about you?"

"I don't care!" Suddenly, they were running across the road again. Juliet realized what Shawn meant – she was already soaking wet – and just laughed at his logic.

Shawn smiled. As much as he loved to see her smile, he loved to hear her laugh a lot more.

Her laugh always sounded happy – and never fake – and reminded him of bells.

He loved hearing her laugh.

Soon, he was shouting at her to take her shoes off and she threw them next to his, and he set the boom box by them, as well, before he switched to more romantic rock music.

"Do you know how to dance?" Shawn asked.

"Yes," Juliet asked. Shawn slowly laced his fingers with hers, and she placed her hand on his shoulder while his own went to her waist.

Slowly, Shawn and Juliet fell into step.

Surprisingly, Juliet didn't feel cold. Though that may have had something to do with the fact that she was a few inches closer than necessary for the dance they were doing.

When the music pitches hit a peak, he let go and spun her around.

But when he pulled her back in, he pulled her right up to her. Close enough to count eyelashes. For a moment, they just stood there, with the rain gently beating down on them, Shawn holding one of her arms with his above their heads, and bodies pressed together.

Juliet stepped back, then, and they settled back into the rhythm. Shawn smiled as they slowly seemed to go from dancing to swaying, and Juliet smiled. The constant beating of the rain was easing her shoulders. They weren't aching – they just felt better.

"Where'd you think of this?" She asked him finally.

"Just popped into my head while we were chatting," Shawn said, smiling and looking her in the eye.

For some odd reason, he had no trouble keeping his eyes on her face. Yet simultaneously, it was the hardest thing he was doing at the moment.

Oh, the irony.

Juliet smiled, liking that Shawn was keeping his eyes on his face, even though he had the best reason at the moment. Her dress was only barely keeping its non-see-through quality, and it was sticking to her, and showing her slender figure, a lot more than her clothes normally do – even when wet.

After a while, she was gently leaning against his rather muscular chest again. This time, neither of them pulled apart as he wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulder instead of remaining on her waist, and their hands were still interlaced.

"Well," she said. "Wherever you got this idea – the spirits or your own twisted imagination…it was a good idea."

"Maybe it was both," Shawn said.

She looked up, her chin now resting a bit on his chest – just barely.

"So…what, the spirits give you one idea and you tweak it or is it the other way around?"

"Both," Shawn said. "But mostly me."

Juliet smiled, before she realized how close their faces were.

Close enough to count eyelashes.

Of course, it was hard to count eyelashes when your eyes are closed and lips are pressed together, but that was how Juliet found herself with Shawn.

After a moment – or an eternity, but she couldn't be sure – they parted, and Juliet smiled.

"That was a good idea, too," she whispered.

Now their whole bodies were pressed together, the rain now not reaching their chests as they were pressed together too much.

Shawn gently pressed his lips to her forehead, but still managed to say, "That one was all me."

"I hope so," Juliet said. She looked up and her lips met with Shawn's again, but this time, some more passion filled the kiss – sweet but passionate was all Juliet could think of.

But then again, in a moment like this, who wanted to think?

After a little while, the music switched to tango.

"Do you know anything for this?" Juliet asked.

"Of course I do," Shawn said. Suddenly he spun her around and pulled her back to him. Next thing she knew, their dancing was a lot faster, a lot harder, more passionate, and she somehow felt closer to him than ever.

But on one turn, the sand gave away a little bit under her, and she fell – taking Shawn with her.

They landed in the sand, and when Juliet finally regained her sense back, she was on top of Shawn, their faces practically touching.

Juliet decided to close the distance with her lips.

After she parted, she said, "We're both covered in sand."

"Want to go back to my apartment? A lot of hot water in the shower."

"Sure thing," Shawn said. "I'm free for the rest of the day."

Shawn nodded, before saying, "Ever been on a motorbike before?"

"Yeah," she said. "But I'll pretend I haven't."

Shawn smiled.

They quickly collected their footwear and the boom box, and Shawn set the music player in his office before locking up, and handing Juliet a helmet.

Soon, they reached Juliet's apartment and she swung her leg off the bike, still laughing in exhilaration and amazement.

"I take it you liked the ride?" Shawn asked as they walked up to her apartment. While she opened her door, she said, "Best bike ride in a long time."

Shawn smiled, and even though they were both covered with sand, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back close to him, and kissing her neck.

"I hope so," he whispered into her ear before nibbling on it. She couldn't suppress a giggle and nodded.

"So," Shawn said after a moment, almost reluctantly letting go of her. "Do you want to shower first or should I?"

Juliet smiled, thinking for a second, before saying, "You know…it would save more water if we took one shower…together."

Shawn's grin could've lit up all of Santa Barbara.

"Besides," she said, walking off with a little more bounce in her step and swing in her hips that had Shawn following her towards the bathroom almost hypnotically. "If we take one shower together…we can take a longer shower."

* * *

**A/N:**** Kind random and fast, but I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
